Dogs are probably the most popular of all domesticated animals. For most owners, the unconditional love and companionship their dogs naturally exude is very rewarding. Because of the close relationships that build between dogs and their owners, keeping their dogs safe from injury is of paramount importance. Dogs are most vulnerable to debilitating or fatal injury when exposed to vehicular traffic when being walked by their owners. Collars and leashes are normally employed by dog owners to restrain their pets from leaping into oncoming traffic. However some dogs are so big or strong that they can overcome their owners when excited and escape. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to improve upon conventional dog restraining apparatus.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide improved apparatus for restraining dogs, cats and other domesticated animals.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide improved restraining apparatus that is easy to use.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide improved restraining apparatus that is easy to construct.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide improved restraining apparatus that is inexpensive.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide improved restraining apparatus that is strong.